Usergroups/Moderators
WolfQuest Moderators ''are volunteer community members who keep the community forums operating smoothly. Moderators are easily identified by their green usernames. All moderators have access to a private moderator board and a trash board with its own subforums. Each moderator has his/her own method of moderating and area(s) of interest. As volunteers of the WolfQuest community, they are also representatives of the WolfQuest Team.Moderator Expectations: "•Positively and accurately represent the WolfQuest Team." --http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=31&t=65741 Abilities A moderator has the ability to move, lock and unlock, stick/unstick, merge/split, delete posts or entire topics, and edit posts made by other users. Contrary to popular belief, a community moderator '''cannot '''add warnings to a member's account nor can they ban members. Mods ''are permitted to unofficially warn a member, whereby a private message is sent in regards to the member's wrongdoing. It is possible with admin involvement that an official warning can be made against a user, whereby a board warning is issued. Management of bans is a power bestowed only upon administrators. Moderators cannot deal bans or revoke them; the same is true for the report team. Locking and Unlocking While a topic is unlocked, members of the community are able to reply to it. However, when locked, regular members are unable to post a response, delete their own posts, or edit their posts in the topic. Locking is only used if the topic has been answered or the original purpose of the subject is no longer valid. Members are welcome to inquire about a locked topic by contacting moderators, and asking for their topic to be locked/unlocked either directly or through reporting the topic with the necessary reason. Moving topics Moderators have the power to move topics from one area of the forum to another. This is typically used if a topic is posted in the incorrect section of the forums, or to trash any given topic(s). The action is typically invisible to the user unless the moderator leaves notification that the topic was moved elsewhere (example: "Moved from X to Y") within reason. Splitting and Merging By splitting a topic, moderators can remove specific posts from any topic, which comes in handy to double-posts or posts that do not comply to the forum guidelines. Merging topics allows mods to stick together a topic of specific posts. Sticking and unsticking Stickies are topics that remain in the top area of a forum, never being knocked down as new topics are made and always remaining on the top of the first page of the forum. Moderators have the ability to utilize sticking where rules apply for any given area of the forums. Post deletion Self-explanatory. Moderators can delete posts made by other members in addition to their own posts. Post editorial Self-explanatory. Moderators can edit posts made by other members in addition to their own posts. Unofficial warning Moderators can issue unofficial warnings to members who disregard the forum rules. They do this by sending a private message to a problem user relevant to the problem. If the user disregards or repeats the undesired behavior, an administrator may be contacted to issue an official warning as necessary. This should not be confused with board warnings; only administrators may add these "official" warnings if there is a need to do so. Trash forum If you're familiar with forumotion's "basket" feature, it's practically the same protocol. Topics or posts that are removed per author's request will be split from the topic and placed in the trash forum, as will any double-posts. Moderator Forum A private section of the WolfQuest forum that can only be viewed and posted in by moderators (and administrators). Its contents will not be disclosed here. Former moderators Former moderators who have either been demodded due to inactivity or resigned for reasons of their ownhttp://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=68060 (complete with resignation or demodded dates where applicable). *'Breanna '- April '09 *'Kateri ' *'Leapingwolf ' *'Twilight12343 '- April '09 *'wolves_forever '-shortest-term mod *'Sora '- April '09 *'Fenris '- May'09 *'Midnight Snow '- July '09 *'Kyuubi no yoko '- July '09 *'Windance '- July '09 *'Songdog '- January '10 *'Sintact '- September '10 *'Fawn '- September '10 *'orangeonfire '- October '10 *'DazzleBerry '- November '10 *'pawnee '- December '10 *'Candle Jack '- December '10 *'Moonikinz '- March '11 *'Blindseer '- March '11 *'Kodiak '- March '11 *'SolitaryHowl '- April '11 *'Canidae '- June '11 *'-x- Silvie -x-' - September '11 *'Zethra '- November '11 *'SilverHybrid '- March '12 *'Koa' - Resigned April '12 *'-Sheeba' - April '12 *'Larkarl '- May '12 *'Rikkuzilla' - April '11, returned April '12, left again June '12 *'Croix '- July '12 *'Kivia '- September '12, left the community in April '13 *'Adalae '- September '12 *'Atropine '- September '12 *'wolf567' - September '12 *'Silverness' - November '12 *'Alpha Female' - May '13 *'SoranofAvalor' - April '14 Current moderators Active moderators within the community's WolfQuest team. *'Redsky' *'nightangelwolf' *'BlackWarrior' *'Ninja_Wolfs963' *'Jewelz' *'Hidden Phoenix' *'SilverMoonlight' *'Tonbei' (final appointed modhttp://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=31&t=70235) How are moderators chosen? Members who actively and positively contribute around the forum can become eligible for moderator position, as decided by an administrator when moderators are needed. When moderators are required, a new topic is created by an admin in the News & Announcements forum. This topic includes a "form" members can fill in and submit to the administrator for a chance to be considered for the moderator position. Only the current moderators are informed of the possible candidates, as they do get the opportunity to vote for the candidates listed. When the administrator has tallied up the votes, the candidates with the highest number of votes (quantity of moderators is determined through discussion) are selected and will receive an e-mail or private message to confirm that they are sure they would like to volunteer as a moderator. User of the Month is highly regarded as being a stepping stone towards modship, but this not a guarantee and should be taken as a grain of salt24 members of the first UotM batch were later instated as moderators. wolf57 and SoranofAvalor were nominated while being moderators. --User of the Month#Trivia. Provided it's evident that misbehaviour is a thing of the past, members who have blackmarks against their account (such as warnings or expired temporary bans) may still have a chance to become a moderator later on. As of December 2012, there will no longer be any moderator application openings, meaning the current moderator team is final from the standpoint of the WolfQuest Team. However, that doesn't stop potential new moderators if there is a great need for them. Multiplayer Contrary to popular belief, moderators have no power or impact in any multiplayer game; they cannot kick, ban, mute, or otherwise control any aspects of the multiplayer game and are simply regular users in-game. This is mostly due to funding constraints while developing the game; it is not known whether the WolfQuest Team have/had plans to grant administrators, moderators or report team members any powers in-game. References Category:WolfQuest Category:Community Category:WolfQuest Team Members Category:Usergroups Category:WolfQuest Team